Sirius' Problems
by TOPGRRRL
Summary: An edited edition of my earlier work... see how you like it. I'll have to be honest, it isn't my favorite of my works, but you can still read it. Flame it if you want.
1. Default Chapter

Sirius's Problems

Disclaimer: I am not or associated with J K Rowling (All hail!) (sorry, habit) (I go crazy with parenthesis), and everything and everyone belongs to her. Mildred Plotker (though I invented her personality) belongs to the Parent Trap ( the 1 with the red heads) (yes, redheads, I consider her two different characters). They ( the writers) created her name. Well, on with the.. fic!

**********

"Padfoot, I understand that the Yule Ball is special, but do you HAVE to take 10 years?" asked an impatient James Potter to the closed door with a crooked bronze "5" on it. He was in a hurry to meet his date, Lily Dengle, at the Yule Ball, which is basically a huge Christmas/ Holiday party at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh, you didn't know he was a wizard? Well, now you do!

"James, James, James" said Sirius Black, emerging from the closed door. " I can be late, because unlike you, I haven't been dating the same person for, what, all your life, it seems." He said this with a smirk on his face. It was true, though. Lily and James were meant for each other. Everyone knew it, even the teachers. "Really though, James, how long was it?"

"Three years," James said, rather annoyed.

"Wow, James. Lily would love your face right now." James had his teeth grit, face red, and looked severely annoyed.

"I don't know how I put up with you for five years!"

"Hold on. What do you mean, you put up with me?! I think it's the other way around, don't you?" Sirius pretended to swoon (a/n what swooning is, I don't know. I think it's fainting only...not). "Oh, Lily. You are as radiant as the sun...Your face is as clear as dawn... Your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad."

Looking as though he was about to kill Sirius, James said, "I never said her eyes were as green as a fresh pickled toad!"

"I should hope not!" called Lily from the banister of the girls stairway. "If my eyes resembled toads, I'd never hear the end of it from Mildred Plotker." Mildred was, well, a bully. She even gave poor Professor Flitwick a nosebleed once. 

"Lily!" said James, "I... uh, see, Sirius..." James ended his so-called 'explaination' to why

Sirius had been so rude by adding in a nervous laugh.

Lily giggled. "James, I think I know Sirius enough to realize what happened. See you in the common room in about five seconds." and she went downstairs.

"See you at the ball, Padfoot." and James went downstairs too. Sirius sighed as he watched the couple exit through the portrait hole. "Ah, young love." he said, then cracked up. He went back into the fifth year boys' dorm room. He tried to fix his dress robes from last year, which were a little too short for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius's Problems-Ch 2

Disclaimor: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns everything, I am just an idiot with a dream...

A/N:This fic is back by popular demand, so here it is, with a lead on to Sirius's problems, as hinted by the title.

************

By the time Sirius got to the Ball, people started dancing, eating, trying to spike the punch...Professor MacGonagal put an anti-insert on the punch bowl so that no one would do anything evile, to many people's disappointment:). Anyway, as Sirius glanced around the Great Hall, he didn't see anyone else who was single. His shoulders started to droop, but caught himself in time. 

"Don't do that," he thought to himself, "Don't let that spoil your fun, or anyone else's for that matter." But then he saw Snape. He was dancing with an incredibly ugly girl, who he didn't recognize. "Maybe I should take that last part back," he thought, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

When the ugly couple got up to dance, Sirius went across the room to set a spell on their cups of punch. "Darn! Why did McGonagal have to put that anti-insert spell on the punch bowl?" He then decided to cast a spell on Snape himself. "Tarantallegra!" Sirius whispered, and Snape started dancing, totally off the beat of the music.

Sirius doubled over with laughter, and Snape looked at Sirius with fury. He reached for his wand...

But then, the ugly girl said, "Wow, Severus. You're a great dancer!" Snape actually blushed.

"Well, we can't have that, now, can we?" Sirius thought hard. Then he can up with a great spell. "Squibus doncacus," he mumbled. Snape started stepping on the ugly girl's feet. "Ow!" she cried, "Stop!" Snape pointed his wand at Sirius and returned the favor. "Humiliatus totalus!" said Snape, and Sirius got up and started dancing on the table.

"Snape! What's wrong with you? Can't you take a little joke?" cried Sirius, now doing the can-can while some teachers tried to get him down. Of course, this attracted attention, but most students were still dancing. 

Professor McGonagal stopped Sirius's strange movements with a quick spell. "Totalus Haltus!" Then she gave both Snape and Sirius an evil glare. Everyone froze. Even the band stopped playing. "My office. Now, boys!" After Sirius and Snape shuffled away, everything went back to normal. Except James Potter was red from embarrassment for being laughed at. His friend was a practical joker who went too far.

Once inside McGonagal's office, Sirius took his usual spot when he was in trouble, the chair over looking the schoolyard. Snape, scared stiff, shakily sat down in a chair parallel to the Professor's desk. He wasn't used to getting in trouble, and during their wait for McGonagal, he shot evil looks at Sirius. 

"Relax. This is your first offense, isn't it?" asked Sirius, and Snape nodded. "Then you'll be let off with a stern warning and maybe two points off your house score. I, on the other hand will receive detention and about ten points off."

McGonagal entered the room. She looked expectantly at the two boys. "Well," she said, "What's your side of the story, Mr. Snape?"

"I...I didn't do it, Professor. He started it!" said Snape, pointing at Sirius. Sirius's expression was blank, less emotional than a poker face.

"Mr. Black, do you know what crime you have to pay up for?" asked McGonagal, with a hint of challenge in her voice.

"Yep. One detention for bewitching another student and ten points off for embarrassing him." said Sirius, still expressionless. 

"Black, do you not care that you have had the most detentions of any other student who has ever attended this school?" McGonagal almost screamed at him.

"Cool." said Sirius, and he started to walk away. 

"Black! Why is it that you don't care! What is wrong with you!" This time, she did scream.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" asked Snape, who had gotten his courage back, and realized that he would get very little punishment.

"If only you knew..." said Sirius in a whisper, and he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius's Problems-Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I haven't posted in a long time, but I was grounded, and then I had school... you get the idea. Also, I KNOW LILY'S LAST NAME IS EVANS, OKAY!? Something interesting happens in this chapter to do with that name...

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly, so DON'T SUE ME!!! (Sorry, sugar rush).

************

Sirius returned to his room in Gryffindor Tower. It was late. He didn't feel like returning to the Ball. He just wanted to relax. He went down to the common room and sat back in a chair. He fell asleep for about an hour, and woke up to loud sobs coming from the portrait hole. It was a girl. "She probably didn't have a date for the dance. Stupid reason to cry." He hid away, because he didn't feel like anyone questioning him about McGonagal (a/n:thanx for the sp tip, the hairy one!) and Snape, especially a crying girl. She'd feel sympathetic and be all, "oh, I'm so SORRY, Sirius, I was all caught up in MY problems not to recognize yours." No, he didn't want sympathy. Save it for Snape, because Sirius was always swimming in sympathy. His favorite uncle died when he was seven, then his mom died, and then his dad when on alchohol... his life was really messed up. "But the worst," said Sirius to himself, "is my secret about…" The sobbing girl entered the room. It was Lily! Following her was James.

"But Lily, I don't understand. What's wrong?" James asked her what was the matter several times, but all she did was cry and point to a letter that she threw in the fireplace. She ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm and screamed at James, "Leave me alone!!"

All this time, Sirius was behind the chair he had sat in earlier. He went over to James and asked, "What's wrong with Lily?" James was too tired of asking what was wrong and dancing to be surprised that Sirius was behind a sofa. He told Sirius that he didn't know, and went to bed.

Sirius went over to the fireplace and whispered, "Restorus paprecus." he grabbed the letter that Lily had thrown in the fireplace, and read it. "No wonder why she's so upset," he thought. He went up to the 5th years' dorm after James.

***********

Sirius woke up at five in the morning. It was early for most people, but for Sirius it was a miracle. He knew that Lily and James had to get up soon, because it was time for their inauguration as Prefects. He wanted to meet up with them to say sorry to Lily. He knew what it felt like to have a step. It wasn't fun.

Sirius met Lily at the breakfast table, and told her how he knew what had happened. She understood him. She said that she felt bad not telling anyone and was bursting to tell her secret. "Sorry for intruding and all, but I think you should tell James. He is your boyfriend, after all." he said to her. "What's his name, anyway?" 

"Who?"

"New step-dad."

"Oh. David Evans. I really don't like him. He's...I dunno, weird. I never thought my mother was serious about him. I didn't think that she'd replace dad. Anyway, I have to get ready for the inauguration. Don't tell James, I want to tell him, okay Sirius?" Sirius could never keep a secret, unless it was his own, of course. But then again, he could never lie to Lily, either. She seemed to have that magic around her. Of course, she was a witch, but this was a special magic. He understood how James liked her. "Promise," Sirius said to Lily when she left.

***********

A/n: Okay, how did you like it? Please review! I know you're all mad at me for not posting for long, but PLEASE review. Thank you to all who did review, and a special thanx to Pinetree104 for putting me on her Fav. Authors list. Thank you, everybody!


	4. Chapter 4--Finale

Sirius's Problems- Chapter 4

A/n: ok, when we last saw Sirius, he was promising Lily that he was not going to tell James about the whole new step-dad thing. Sirius really can't keep a secret, but he will... for his best friend's gf...

************

Sirius looked down the Great Hall at his best friend, and his best friend's girlfriend. He wondered if she told James what had happened. No matter, this was James' time to shine. All of the prefects were given a special badge by the Head Boy and Head Girl. Then Dumbledore beckened them to go up the stage and take their "vows" of honesty, responsibility, and loyalty to their house. James and Lily were the second pair to rise and looked directly into each others' eyes as they spoke this. Sirius figured that Dumbledore had this fixed so that Lily and James would be paired up together. Sirius hid a smile as the Headmaster had to "wake up" James from staring into Lily's eyes.

"This is a prefect ceremony, not a marriage ceremony, James," said the headmaster quietly. James turned bright red, but no one except Snape made any remarks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius asked Lily if she told James about the step-dad yet. She told him not yet.

"He's so glad that he became a prefect. I would hate to spoil his fun with my problems."

"He thinks being a PREFECT is FUN!? Man, he needs help! I mean, it's okay if he's proud of himself for being 'responsible' but... FUN? Jeez, he needs a life." Sirius said, walking away.

"Sirius, wait up!" said Lily. She really didn't feel like telling James alone, and if Sirius was there, maybe James could deal with it more. Anyway, she asked Sirius to tell James with her.

When they got to the common room, James wasn't there. "Maybe he went upstairs," thought Lily. Sirius searched the boys' dorm, but James wasn't there. He did find a note, though.

_'Sirius,_

I went to the Forest. I heard Moony and he was screaming in this weird dream I had. I know that I think Divination is stupid, but this seems real. I don't know where Peter is, but I think you should follow him. I seriously don't trust him. I don't know what is wrong with me, but every time I see Peter, I think that someone evil is with him or something.

Tell Lily that I went to the kitchens, I'll meet you there at 11:00. I know she wanted to tell me something, but I think it can wait till then. If I'm not there by then... Peter's gotten to me. Go to the 4th year's dorm. If he's not there, he's following me. I think a stag can beat a rat, though. See you later, Padfoot.

-Prongs'

"Oh, boy..." thought Sirius. He went to the 4th years dorm. Sure enough, Wormtail was gone. He went back down to the Common Room.

"Well?" said Lily, looking kind of scared, even though she knew James was okay somewhere.

"H-he's in the kitchens. At least that's what Henry Ginkle said." replied Sirius. He figured that James could handle Moony's werewolf instinct, but if Wormtail was really using dark magic, then how was he going to stop him? It was 10:49. It would take them about 10 minutes to get to the kitchens. They started on their way. Sirius thought to use the invisibility cloak, but he knew that Lily didn't know about it. 

"Hey, Sirius," said Lily. "Go get the invisibilty cloak."

"How did you know about it?" asked Sirius, surprised.

"James took me under it a few times," she said, with a wave of her hand. "Just get it. If I wait any longer to tell James, I might not be able to." Sirius got the cloak, and together they went through the school without running into any prefects or teachers. 

They arrived at the fruit bowl painting. Lily was confused. She didn't know why Sirius stopped at this picture. Then Sirius tickled the pear until it laughed. The door creaked open. There were no house elves around. They didn't see James, either. He couldn't be invisible, because they had his cloak. They searched the kitchen. It was 11:06, according to Lily's watch. "Oh, man...Lily, we have to go on an...adventure. See, um... Okay, James is stuck with a potentially evil wizard-in-training, along with a full-grown werewolf in pain or something. I have no time to explain it really, but BE CAREFUL! I'm sure of what the werewolf is capable of, and I have no clue what Wormtail is gonna do. I just hope James is okay. Let's go, Lily!" Lily was shocked at what Sirius just said, and stood there. Sirius pulled her and she followed him to the Whomping Willow. He prodded the knot with a stick, and then he and Lily slid down to the bottom of the Shrieking Shack. 

"Sirius, where are we? I'm afraid for us and James." Lily shivered and sat on an old couch.

"I don't get it. They're supposed to be here. Moony! Prongs! Where are you?" called Sirius.

A strange voice answered back, "Why not call your friend Wormtail?" A short, fat boy came out of the shadows. "Padfoot, you have many problems. One of them is your tricks, another is your reliability to your friends. And of course, the doozy. Should I say it out loud?"

"Peter, no! At least be fair! I mean, Lily's right here, and... I mean, I know you read my old diary and now you know all of my secrets, but you don't have to blab them out. You already made fun of me when I was alone, don't..." Sirius tried to stop Pettigrew from saying his secret, one that he had kept all his life, but it seemed useless. James was probably dead, Moony had escaped from the Shrieking Shack by the looks of the hole in the ceiling, and now Pettigrew was going to tell Lily, who would tell all her friends, who would feel sorry for him (which he hated). Sirius felt like screaming and pounding Pettigrew into rat juice. But that wouldn'

"You were born by SNAPE'S MOTHER!!! There! I said it! Ha ha ha! You have Snape's blood running through you at this very moment! Snape is your brother! Your mother liked him better than you, so they put you up for adoption! You were too kind to be related to them, so they gave you to a drunk man and his family!" Sirius looked horribly at Pettigrew, who was laughing maniacally.

Lily spoke up. "That's not a huge secret, Sirius. I know you hate Snape, but is that the reason why?" It was a good question. Sirius considered it, then replied "no."

"Okay. Does your father love you?" Lily asked. Sirius answered slyly, "In between drinks, and I know my mother loved me before she died. Then my dad married again, and divorced...you get the idea."

"Peter," Lily asked, "why do you have it in for everyone? What did you do to James and Remus?" 

"Why should I tell you? I finally got Sirius back for spreading that rumor about me and that stupid...why am I telling you that anyways? Ugg. Lily, just leave me alone!!!"

"Wait. You just tortured Sirius because he **spread a rumor**?! You seriously need a life, Peter. Now tell me, **what did you do to James and Remus**?"

"I...uh, I... well, okay. I tied them up in the closet, and I kinda took a chunk out of Lupin's tail. The rat in me couldn't resist!" he added when Lily and Sirius looked disgusted. Lily kept an eye on Wormtail while Sirius untied his friends. James and Remus started complaining and threatened to hex Peter. They put some well-placed spells to annoy him, but didn't really curse him. They frog-marched him to Dumbledore's office. Before they could get there, Pettigrew whipped out his wand and put a memory charm on them. They never knew what hit him. Then, Pettigrew ran off to get me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You? Why you father?" asked the young boy who listened to his father's long tale.

"Well, I was his accomplice in crime, back then."

"Father, Wormtail was (and still is) an idiot. Why did you work with him?"

"Well, the great Lord told us to. Lord Voldemort has powers you can only imagine! Plus, he is getting stronger every day. Now, continue listening to the story of my greatest Hogwarts day! It's almost done."

________________________________________________________________________

"Peter ran off to get me. He told me of what he'd done and gloated about it to me. Even though we worked together, Pettigrew and I hated each other. The affected group, they barely noticed me, unless I was with Snape. They were the popular ones, and all along hated my guts. This hatred infected my insides, and was passed on to you. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. While we went to get our master, Potter's people were awoken from the charm.

They knew who they were, but didn't remember anything from that night. But on the night of the Potters' death, Sirius remembered as he cornered Pettigrew. This is partially why he is seeking revenge upon the moronic rodent. This is why we must find him and wipe his memory. If he is given a truth serum, it will be known that Pettigrew was on the dark side from the beginning. Come, Draco. We have work to do."


End file.
